¡Bang!
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: Finalmente, Sebastian accede a enseñarle a Jim cómo usar un arma. Sin embargo, cuando el consultor criminal no se toma en serio sus lecciones y se convierte en un peligro para sí y para otros, Sebastian no sabe si en realidad todo eso fue una buena idea o si sólo fue un grave error.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat. Yo no presento ninguna ganancia monetaria por escribir ni publicar esta historia. Pero ojalá así fuese, porque me hace falta un dinerillo extra .-.

 **Advertencias:** Relación establecida de hombre x hombre. Ligeros besuqueos. Personaje herido, pero nada gráfico. Además, mis conocimientos sobre las armas son muy pero que muy limitados, y tampoco me dio tiempo de investigar bien así que no se sorprendan de encontrar alguna atrocidad por allí, si ustedes saben más de estas cosas que yo, que es lo más probable .-.

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked; utilizando el tema del mes de junio de 2015, "Errores".**

* * *

El consultor criminal estaba anonadado. Era la primera vez que Sebastian le decía que _no_ a alguna de sus peticiones. Esto era un hecho sin precedentes y por lo tanto, era obvio que Jim Moriarty se empecinaría con eso hasta el punto de convertirlo en un capricho. No existía la verdadera necesidad de aprender, era simple y llanamente el hecho de que Sebastian (su Sebastian, su Tigre, su segundo al mando y el hombre que nunca le había negado ni fallado en nada), le había dicho que _no_. Eso era imposible. Imperdonable. Inverosímil…

–No –volvió a decir Moran, simple y rotundo. No importaba cuántas veces se lo pidiese, Sebastian no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa propuesta.

–Vamos, Tigre. Sabes que no estarás aquí por siempre para protegerme. Yo necesito aprender.

–Yo estaré aquí siempre para protegerte –le contradijo el mercenario–. No necesitas, por nada del mundo, aprender nada de nada.

Ante esto, Sebastian lo escuchó refunfuñar detrás de él y luego arrojar varias cosas al piso en medio de un arranque de malcriadez. Resistiendo la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco y con un cansado suspiro, Moran se limitó a seguir limpiando las armas de su arsenal como si nada pasase a su alrededor.

Minutos después, el joven maestro criminal parecía haber superado con efectividad su rabieta y se deslizaba seductoramente sobre el regazo de Sebastian, pasando los brazos por sobre sus hombros y quedando sus dorsos a escasos centímetros de distancia. La sonrisa traviesa que ostentaba el consultor hizo que Moran tomara una gran bocanada de su cigarrillo y expulsara el humo, completo y denso, en el rostro de su jefe; haciéndole toser incesantemente por un par de segundos y eliminando cualquier atisbo de sensualidad que Jim podría haber querido crear entre ellos.

–Lo que sea que estés pensando; no.

–Ay, no sé, Tigre. Pienso que es muy importante que aprenda –comenzó a decir Jim, encogiéndose de hombros–. Yo podría enviarte a una misión lejos de mí… En un momento en el que necesite ser resguardado… Que terrible sería si el resto de mi inservible servicio de francotiradores y guardaespaldas fallasen en su tarea de protegerme, ¿no crees? –finalizó con sorna, deleitándose con su travesura.

Sebastian gruñó, molesto por la manipulación y completamente seguro de que Jim era lo suficientemente necio y loco como para ponerse en riesgo a sí mismo sólo para probar un punto o hacerle ver que estaba errado. _Maldito niño malcriado_.

–No te atreverías –murmuró sin pensarlo, más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado, pero se encontraban tan cerca que fue inevitable que llegase a oídos del otro.

 _Su primer error; nunca retes a James Moriarty a nada._

Los ojos del consultor criminal brillaron con demencia y malicia; y su sonrisa se hizo más grande al tiempo que movía ligeramente las caderas para crear una pequeña fricción entre ellos, encantado como siempre que Sebastian se molestaba. Si antes no hablaba en serio, ahora de seguro que lo hacía.

–Sólo pruébame…

Sebastian gruñó de nuevo. Sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, lo sentía en su sangre, en sus entrañas; pero aún así ya estaba harto de aquella molesta insistencia y ahora, ante tal amenaza, se encontraba más preocupado que otra cosa. No estaba dispuesto a atender a su jefe en el hospital por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ni mucho menos verlo morir por algo tan estúpido como aquello. Así pues, sin más, tomó el rostro de Jim entre sus manos y lo besó con rudeza, usando dientes y lengua como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Jim no pudo más que sonreír en contra de aquellos fuertes y demandantes labios que se lo comían entero, pues sabía que había ganado y no había mayor felicidad que esa.

* * *

 _Su segundo error; haberse dejado convencer._

Menos de media hora después de haber comenzado las lecciones, James ya se encontraba terriblemente aburrido y cansado de tanta palabrería.

Colocó la punta de los dedos índice y medio sobre su cien, con el pulgar hacia arriba y los otros dos dedos doblados, simulando la forma de una pistola. – _¡Bang!_ –exclamó de pronto al pretender que la había disparado, desparramándose de inmediato en la silla fingiendo estar muerto, con lengua afuera y todo.

–Jim, ¿te vas a tomar esto en serio, o no?

El aludido se enfurruñó en su asiento, pero luego se acomodó ligeramente y volvió a colocar su mano en la misma posición que antes, en forma de pistola, dirigiéndola hacia la frente de su acompañante. Cerrando un ojo para hacer las veces de apuntar bien, fingió nuevamente que la disparaba. – _¡Bang!_

–Esto es todo. Se acabó. No más lecciones para ti hasta que dejes de comportarte como un niño.

–¡Es que esto es tan aburrido! Yo quiero ir al centro de tiro.

–Primero debes aprender a armarla y desarmarla, luego aprenderás a dispararla.

Jim se arrojó sobre las piezas de la USP Compact que tenía al frente sobre la superficie de la mesa, enfurruñándose una vez más. –¡Centro de tiro! –demandó.

Sebastian gruñó, sintiendo el primer indicio de una migraña adueñarse de su cabeza.

–¿Puedes al menos decirme el nombre de sus partes? –Jim se quejó nuevamente, aún con la cabeza sumergida entre las piezas de la semiautomática–. Si lo haces correctamente, nos vamos al centro de tiro.

Ante eso, Jim levantó el rostro inmediatamente. Sus ojos ávidos se posaron sobre los de Moran por un segundo, cerciorándose que lo que decía era verdad, para luego enderezarse en su asiento y tomar una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para hablar con un solo respiro, señalando cada pieza a medida que hablaba.

–Alza, corredera, seguro, punto de mira, cañón, muelle recuperador, armazón, guardamonte, gatillo, aleta de desmontaje, percutor, culata y cargador –terminó, sonriendo inocentemente.

El silencio reinó entre ellos por un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente el mercenario lo rompió.

–Entonces si estabas prestando atención…

–¡Centro de tiro! ¡Centro de tiro! –gritó Jim entusiasmado, levantándose como un rayo y tomando del brazo a su compañero para emprender de una buena vez el camino.

* * *

Sebastian agradeció que al menos esta vez Jim parecía un poco más interesado en aprender. Si bien creía que dicho comportamiento tenía que ver con el hecho de que Seb se encontraba detrás del consultor, pegado a su espalda y susurrándole indicaciones al oído de una manera muy sexual, sin dejar de tocar sus manos y caderas para enseñarle la forma correcta de sostener el arma; lo cierto es que no le molestaba ni un poco. En realidad, jugaba a su favor. Fácilmente podría hacer girar la situación a algo más placentero y hacerle olvidar a su jefe ese empeño en hacer algo tan peligroso como aquello.

Al menos, ese era el plan inicial. _Pero_ s _u tercer error fue haberse confiado y descuidado._

–Recuerda que no debes quitarle el seguro ni apartar el dedo del guardamonte hasta que estés completamente dispuesto a disparar, ¿entendido?

–Entendido –afirmó Jim, finalmente agarrándole el truco al arma.

Antes de que las manos de Sebastian pudiesen aferrarse una vez más a sus caderas y comenzar a esparcir besos por todo su cuello, Jim dio un inesperado paso al frente y luego dio la vuelta, apuntando a su maestro directo al rostro.

–Te tengo –canturreó Moriarty, divertido. Moran solamente levantó una ceja.

–¿En serio? ¿Te acabo de enseñar y ya me atacas? Esto es tan propio de ti –comentó con un toque de cansancio en la voz. Sin embargo, antes de que Jim pudiese siquiera moverse un poco más, Moran se le acercó y, sujetando primero su muñeca, desarmó la pistola con una sola mano y en tres simples movimientos.

–No, espera. ¿Qué haces? –se quejó Jim, mientras veía lo que ocurría sin ser capaz de defenderse apropiadamente.

–Por eso te dije que primero debías aprender a desarmarla. Tienes suerte que sé cómo manejar estas cosas.

Jim se vio descolocado por un segundo, pero luego sonrió pícaramente, deshaciéndose de la culata que había quedado en su mano y acercándose a su compañero.

–Todo fue un plan para tenerte así y aquí –dijo Jim, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder besarlo si se paraba de puntillas.

Moran sonrió.

–Ajá. Lo que usted diga, jefe –comentó, completamente dispuesto a seguirle el juego ahora que estaba yendo hacia donde él quería.

Inclinándose ligeramente, sus labios se encontraron con los otros y pronto tuvo las piernas de Moriarty enredadas en su cadera, los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus propias manos aferradas al trasero de su jefe para sostenerlo en alto mientras el beso continuaba salvajemente. O al menos así habría continuado de no ser porque los interrumpió la molesta melodía del teléfono de emergencia de Moran. Ambos gruñeron insatisfechos, pero aun así Jim se dejó posicionar en el escritorio que tenían al lado, no del todo dispuesto a interrumpir el momento pero sabiendo que cualquier cosa que le fuesen a decir a su segundo al mando, era importarte.

Lo escuchó hablar en ruso por un par de segundos, antes de aburrirse terriblemente y tener la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo. Al menos, él creía que así era.

* * *

Sebastian colgó el teléfono con un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que sus subordinados fuesen tan inútiles? No había sido algo que no pudiese solucionar en poco tiempo pero, _maldita sea_ , los planes se hacen para seguirse no para presentar problemas cada dos por tres.

– _¡Bang!_ –exclamó Jim de pronto, sorprendiendo al mercenario cuando se giró a encararlo. Una 9mm plateada le apuntaba a la frente, empuñada por un divertido y entretenido Moriarty–. Seb, estás muerto. Deberías tener más cuidado cuando te encuentras rodeado de enemigos y armas.

El mercenario suspiró.

–¿Yo debería tener cuidado? Tú deberías tener cuidado al manipular esa cosa.

– _¡Bang!_ –exclamó de nuevo, ahora apuntando a su pecho–. Directo en el corazón. Muerto de nuevo.

–Jim, es en serio. Deja ya de jugar con eso o podrías salir lastimado. Eres un peligro con un arma en mano.

–Yo soy un peligro en cualquier momento, querido –aclaró, soplando la punta de la pistola como si de verdad hubiese disparado algo y el humo de la pólvora saliese por allí.

–Dame eso –demandó Moran, acercándose al otro hombre pero deteniéndose enseguida al verlo apuntarle con el arma nuevamente.

–Quieto ahí, Tigre. Yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí –sonrió, cerrando un ojo para apuntar y preparándose para lanzar otro disparo imaginario–. _¡Bang!_ –exclamó, y a la par con su voz se escuchó otro sonido similar que, junto el súbito e involuntario movimiento que había tenido el objeto entre sus manos, lo dejó completamente petrificado, borrándole la sonrisa del rostro.

Sebastian sintió la bala atravesar su piel a la altura del diafragma, y lo primero que hizo fue maldecir internamente. Era un dolor conocido que había experimentado un par de veces en el pasado, tanto en la guerra como al servició del consultor criminal, pero nunca había sido en un lugar tan peligroso.

–Jim… –logró pronunciar al tercer intento, habiendo colocado la mano en la herida y corroborado que la hemorragia se estaba saliendo de control rápidamente. Podía ver en el rostro de su atacante que la situación no auguraba nada bueno. Jim Moriarty no solía alarmarse con la sangre, después de todo.

Sebastian cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, perdiendo demasiada sangre demasiado rápido; siendo exactamente eso lo que hizo reaccionar al consultor criminal. Jim arrojó el arma lejos de él al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, observando su mano como esperando ver quemaduras sobre ella, debido a lo horrorosamente caliente que se había sentido el sostenerla. Sin perder más tiempo, salió corriendo en dirección a su amante y se arrodilló a su lado de inmediato.

–¡Seb! ¡Seb, no te mueras! –suplicó Jim, presa del pánico–. Fue un accidente, lo siento. No te mueras, eh. ¡Ey, que no te mueras te estoy diciendo!

Sebastian, contrariado consigo mismo, soltó una risa ahogada en sangre al ver a su jefe alterarse tanto. Por mucho que se riese, estaba molesto. ¿Cuántas malditas veces le había dicho que no le quitara el seguro si no iba a disparar? Había sabido desde el primer momento que enseñarle a sostener un arma no era una buena idea, pero como siempre había terminado cediendo ante los caprichos de su amante. Ah, maldito el momento en que aquellos oscuros ojos cafés se posaron sobre los suyos y lo encantaron para toda la vida.

Sebastian inhaló con lentitud, buscando fuerza para mantenerse consciente. No era la primera vez que el ex-coronel se había encontrado herido en presencia del consultor, pero si era la primera vez que había sido el mismo consultor quien lo había herido, por lo que asumía que su actual estado de inutilidad se debía a eso. Al menos, era más fácil pensar que Moriarty se sentía culpable que pensar que simplemente la situación era tan grave que iba a morir.

–Seb, si te mueres no te lo perdono –siguió balbuceando el consultor criminal–. Has tenido heridas peores así que más te vale sobrevivir, ¡eh!

Después de desperdiciar con su palabrería infantil unos cuantos segundos cruciales, finalmente algo de sensatez pareció entrar en la cabeza de Jim e intentó hacer presión en la herida con ambas manos, dudando un par de veces antes de decidirse por fin en tocar la piel, y sacando un grave gruñido de la garganta del mercenario al hacerlo.

Su fino y oscuro traje de Reiss hecho a la medida, ya se hallaba ensangrentado y sucio en varias partes, producto de su actual ajetreo. Tal vez ese resultaba ser un pensamiento completamente fuera de lugar en un momento como ese, pero lo cierto que es que a Sebastian le gustaba ese traje y le dio algo de lástima el pensar que muy probablemente terminaría en el incinerador después de aquello. Bueno, más que el traje le gustaba cómo esa prenda hacía lucir a su jefe. Elegante como siempre, pero más casual que la mayoría de sus otras vestimentas, perfecta para salir a perder el tiempo en la noche, o para hacer cosas simples y mundanas como aprender a disparar un arma en pleno día de trabajo.

Sebastian volvió a reír al intentar decir algo más en voz alta. Llamarle " _estúpido_ " o regañarle por lo que había hecho parecían ser unas buenas _últimas palabras,_ por lo que ese era su plan. Sin embargo, para el eterno horror de ambos, Moran perdió el conocimiento justo antes de poder pronunciar cualquier cosa.

* * *

La primera vez que despertó, lo hizo lentamente y se arrepintió enseguida; sintiendo un agudo dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo y la mano derecha como si la tuviese al rojo vivo. La lámpara de luz blanca sobre su cabeza no se le hacía familiar, pero de entre toda la bruma que ese lugar representaba ante sus ojos, si logró reconocer el tubo en su garganta que le permitía respirar, justo antes de caer nuevamente en el reino de la inconsciencia.

* * *

La segunda vez que se despertó (al menos, la que él podía recordar), también lo había hecho lentamente, sin apenas moverse del lugar donde estaba y abriendo los ojos con pesadez. Ya no tenía el tubo atravesando su garganta, pero ahora tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su nariz y boca, tan molesta e incómoda como lo recordaba de sus pasadas visitas al hospital. No habían sido numerosas pero si al punto de ser bastante graves.

Su mano derecha estaba caliente y la sentía entumecida, pero antes de moverla para despertarla, decidió echar un vistazo en esa dirección. Había otra mano sujetando la suya, conectada al brazo de una persona que se abrazaba a sus piernas hecho un ovillo en la silla al lado de su camilla, con el rostro sumergido entre las rodillas. Era Jim. Su cabello enmarañado y su ropa de vagabundo lo delataban. Era tan impropio de él que sin duda debía serlo. ¿Estaría dormido? A Sebastian le apetecía despertarlo con un golpe, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesaria para hacerlo. Así pues, intentó alzar su mano izquierda para apartar la mascarilla de su cara, haciendo a Moriarty notar el movimiento y levantar el rostro presuroso, mirándolo como si fuese un fantasma.

–Id… iota… –fue lo primero que la carrasposa garganta de Moran pudo pronunciar, una vez apartada la mascarilla. Jim sonrió. Sus ojos se veían ojerosos y cansados, casi sin vida.

–¿Aún estás molesto por lo de antes? –preguntó, desvergonzado y despreocupado como sólo él podía estar tras todo lo que había pasado.

–Me… disparast… e… –Sebastian intentaba mostrarse molesto, o al menos indignado, pero su debilidad y su garganta seca se lo impedían, haciéndolo toser suavemente.

Jim pareció leerle el pensamiento y, sin separar el agarre de sus manos, tomó con la otra un envase de agua de la mesilla que se encontraba al lado de los aparatos médicos de sonidos molestos que tenía conectados a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, para luego acercárselo al rostro y permitirle beber con la pajilla un poco de aquel vital líquido. Así lo hizo y lo agradeció inmensamente, sintiendo el agua fría y refrescante recorrerle la rasposa e inflamada garganta.

–Idiota… –volvió a decir Sebastian, esta vez con más firmeza.

Jim soltó una suave risa.

–Oh, vamos. Sólo fue **un** disparo. Estuviste en coma un par de semanas, moriste otro par de veces. No es para tanto –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

–¿Cómo que… morí…? Ah… Bastardo…

Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Y tampoco es que esperase menos. De hecho, cuando observó a Jim entrar en pánico de aquella manera, había aceptado sin más que ese sería el día de su muerte. Si bien siempre había dicho que morir a manos de su jefe sería la muerte más placentera de todas, lo cierto es que morir de manera tan estúpida y simple estaba fuera de sus límites. Una cosa era morir atrapado en una explosión, envenenado, en medio de una guerra de disparos, incluso calcinado, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo por un simple disparo provocado por un _niño_ que no sabe cuando hacer caso y dejar de jugar con cosas peligrosas. En definitiva, habría sido una muerte patética. Nada al estilo que Moriarty le había prometido una vez.

–Vamos, ruédate un poco. Hazme espacio –ordenó Jim, intentando escalar de su silla a la camilla, ignorando los quejidos de su compañero ante el movimiento.

–Jim, no. Se supone que no… Estoy convalecien… –con un suspiro cansado, ni siquiera se dignó en completar la frase, pues ya el consultor se las había arreglado para hacerse con un espacio entre el borde de la camilla y el cuerpo de su amante, justo en el hueco que su brazo hacía al abrazarlo, y utilizando como almohada el hombre del mercenario, tal cual hacía cuando estaban en la intimidad de sus viviendas y acababan de tener una buena tanda de sexo salvaje. Aunque no lo suficiente salvaje como para llevarlos a la inconsciencia.

Una vez pasado el incómodo dolor de ser movido ligeramente y el hormigueo de su brazo y hombro al ser aplastados con el peso del otro hombre, lo cierto es que Sebastian podía decir que se sentía bien. No " _bien_ " en el sentido de levantarse y salir de la habitación caminando como si nada, pero si lo suficientemente a gusto con el hombrecillo a su lado como para dejarlo compartir un espacio que normalmente no era suficiente para una sola persona.

Volvió a quejarse cuando Jim se dispuso a enredar sus piernas con las suyas y aprisionarse aún más a su costado, aparentemente sin importarle que a Sebastian le doliese hasta realizar el simple esfuerzo de respirar. Sin embargo, pronto el mercenario se halló incluso más cómodo que antes.

Decidió no hablar. No tenía fuerzas suficientes ni hacía falta en ese momento, cuando tenía a Jim acariciando suavemente su abdomen con la yema de los dedos, por encima de la bata de hospital. A veces esos dedos se aceraban a los vendajes de su herida, pero el consultor lograba resistir la necesidad de tocarlo y Sebastian lo agradecía internamente. Sabía que en algún momento se despertaría con el dolor de una mano curiosa presionando justo allí, donde la bala había entrado, pero por el momento lo que quería era descansar y recuperarse, y James parecía poder respetar eso. Ya luego tendría la fuerza suficiente para regañar y castigar a su jefe, por lo que era agradable que, por lo menos de momento, Jim se contuviese un poco.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus ojos se comenzasen a sentir realmente pesados y la densidad de un negro sueño se cerniera sobre él.

–No tienes permitido morir antes que yo… –fue el susurro ahogado que creyó escuchar cuando ya estaba más dormido que despierto–. Entiendes eso, ¿no?

Moran sonrió en sueños. No tenía idea de si aquello había sido real o no, si de verdad Jim había pronunciado esas palabras al lado de su debilitado y casi moribundo cuerpo, pero al menos era algo con lo que podía soñar y disfrutar. Esas simples palabras escondían un sinfín de sentimientos que estaba seguro no podría sacar del consultor estando en los vastos dominios de la consciencia, pues Jim era un cabeza dura de primera y a veces no parecía siquiera presentar verdadero interés en él. Aún así, y aunque aquel deseo de morir primero le parecía posesivo y egoísta por parte del otro hombre, ese era exactamente uno de los motivos por los cuales lo amaba y no iba a cambiar sus sentimientos justo ahora por un simple y estúpido error como aquel.

Sin embargo, sí que había aprendido su lección; nunca dejes a James Moriarty acercarse a un arma sin supervisión responsable.


End file.
